Birthday suprises
by flowers of ice
Summary: Inuyasha invites Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo to a restaurant on Kagome's birthday but when Shippo decides to play a prank, will the party go smoothly?


Acid + Alkali?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

As Kagome sat at her desk, poring over her science textbook, she sighed. Somehow, she just couldn't make sense of its contents, especially the chapter about acids and alkali. Deciding that she would be better off doing something else, she closed the book, leaned back in her chair and stretched herself.

Kagome!'' A familar voice called from somewhere near her. Kagome almost fell out of her chair in shock before spotting Inuyasha beside her.

Inuyasha,'' she asked, How did you get in here?''

Well...,' Inuyasha answered somewhat shiftily, I got in through the window.''

Kagome sighed again. No matter how many times she tried to explain to Inuyasha that getting into someone's house through the window is a bit rude, Inuyasha did it anyway. Kagome cast around for a question and asked Well, what are you doing here anyway? You said I could come back for my examination.''

Er... I was just worried about you and besides, since today is your birthday, I wanted to take you to Rossini's western restaurant for dinner .'' He blushed slightly, then turned away so that Kagome wouldn't see him blushing.

In the embarrassing silence which followed, Kagome decided to break the silence by asking whetherSango, Miroku and Shippo would be joining them.

She blushed slightly, suddenly realising that if they were not coming, then she and Inuyasha would be alone.

Er...you can ask them to come along if you want, since today's your birthday.''

Then.. we'll just ask them to come along then.''

Ten minutes later, when the neccesary phone calls have been made which confirmed that they will be going and Kagome was dressed in her best clothes, they set off.

After the uneasy train ride which had them wishing that they had asked Miroku for a ride in his recently acquired car, no matter how awkward it is, they finally got to the restaurant, where they found Miroku, Sango and Shippo already seated at the tables.

Happy birthday, Kagome,'' Sango said,And Miroku, keep your hands to yourself. Even though we are married, I don't like being groped at public places.'' Sure enough, Miroku, seeing his opputunity when Sango turned around, grabbed her butt and was now sporting a bruise on his head.

Er...Shippo,' Kagome asked,What would you like to eat''

I want curry.''

Are you sure? Didn't you say you don't like curry?''

Shippo pouted then said,I want to try the curry here.''

All right then. Inuyasha, what would you like to eat?''

Fish and chips.''

Drinks?''

I'll just have Coca Cola.''

When all the food they had ordered were on the table, Kagome suddenly remembered something.

Err...,'' She said rather awkwardly, I have to go to the toilet.'' She got up, then left to go to the toilet.

Inuyasha watched her leave, then also got up to go to the toilet.

Shippo watched Inuyasha for a moment, then discreetly poured some of his milk in Inuyasha's Coca Cola. Miroku looked around, checking to see whether Inuyasha is around then whispered,Won't Inuyasha notice?''

Shippo smirked, the said,He wouldn't."'

Why?''

Well, aren't dogs supposed to be colourblind?''

Well...since he's a half a dog demon,'' Miroku said, rather impressed that Shippo had come up with such a good plan,maybe...but what about his nose? You know he's got a good sense of smell.''

The smell of my curry should take care of that.'' Shippo replied, pointing proudly at his curry.

My, Shippo, you're such a smart boy,'' Miroku said rather dreamily as a mental image of him and Sango together popped into his perverted mind. Maybe he should use curry to confuse Inuyasha's uncanny sense of smell whenever he and Sango make out so that Inuyasha wouldn't feel so awkward in thier presence,But what about Kagome?''

We'll have to distract her then. You can get Sango to chat with her or something. Besides, I want to experiment with something called acids and alkali I read about in one of Kagome's textbooks. It mentioned that milk is an alkali and soft drinks are acidic so... I wanteded to try mixing the two together. And besides, I haven't forgiven him for hitting my head the other day.''

Who needs your forgiveness, Shippo?''

Shippo jumped, his hair on end. He had not counted on Inuyasha coming back so fast.

What's up with that look?'' Shippo breathed a sigh of relief. At least Inuyasha didn't overhear he and Miroku's conversation, but that could be because of the infant at the next table bawling at the top of its lungs. Or maybe he was just plain stupid. However, more of such shocks may shorten his life by quite a number of years, regardless of whether he was a demon or not. However, the shock of suddenly finding Inuyasha beside them didn't seem to have been that serious.

Clearly, Inuyasha hadn't noticed a thing yet, judging by the way he gulped down his drink without any comment, leaving only a few drops at the bottom of the glass.

I wonder...'', Shippo thought to himself,If it would give Inuyasha digestive problems.''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: It's my first attempt at Inuyasha fanfiction, and since it's not exactly good, I'm not deluded enough to think that it is the best in the world. I spent a few hours typing this, which is the longest time I have spent so far writing fanfiction. I think I may write a sequel for this, but whether I actually bother to will depend on whether anyone wants me to. Also, since I don't think I will be writing anything after this weekend until the end of my exams next month, I think there is more than enough time for readers to decide whether they want a sequel or not. I guess the idea of Inuyasha inviting Kagome to a restaurant on her birthday was from the fact that my birthday is this Sunday, although I'm not really expecting any presents other than a birthday cake.


End file.
